


Afterwards

by EmreyShipper17



Series: Scream Emrey fanfic [1]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Comatose Audrey, Everybody is dead that was killed originally, F/F, F/M, Multiple chapters, Obsessive Emma, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmreyShipper17/pseuds/EmreyShipper17
Summary: Audrey is in a coma and Emma is there everyday. She soon realizes her love for Audrey. BOOM.





	1. Chapter1

Audrey was alive, barely. Mr. Jensen was told early on that Audrey probably wouldn't make it out of this coma. Emma was there everyday, Every goddamned day. Most of the time she just sat and talked to Audrey, praying to every God she had known about that Audrey could hear her, begging her to stay alive, to wake up, to at least try. The night that they first kissed was a blur of messy perfection, well, until the accident. It was rainy that night in April and Audrey had gone over to Emma's for movies and magic mix. Emma had ulterior motives. So, halfway through Jeepers Creepers, with Emma cuddled up to Audrey because, even after the murders Emma still couldn't handle horror movies on her own. She flinched at every jump scare and basically jumped into Audrey's arms. Halfway through the ending Emma paused it. 

"Why'd you pause it. That's the good part." Audrey whined. God she was adorable, Emma thought to herself.

"Look, the real reason I invited you over is because I need to tell you something. Something important. Something that could change us for a long time." Emma said, she hated how melodramatic and cliché that sounded. But, it was the truth.

"Okay, Em, you're scaring me." Audrey said weary of words to come.

"I-I love you." Emma said, the visible stress diminishing from her features. "I didn't know how to say it back then in the barn, but, I do now." she explained.

"Oh my god, Emma," was all she could choke out before they kissed. Audrey had dreamed about this moment since she was fourteen. She hadn't understood why she had these feelings but they were there. Emma wasn't sure who started the kiss but it was perfect. It was just Emma and Audrey not the people that they lost, not Will, not Rachel, not even Kieran. They stayed there for the rest of the night leaning into each other finishing the movie and putting in another. By morning they were both asleep, holding on to one-another until the gentle sound of Emma's alarm clock, waking them both. No matter how much they both wanted to stay there and watch crappy horror movies and cuddle for the rest of the day, they did have to go to school. Emma offered to drive Audrey but Audrey had insisted on driving herself. The school was about a mile from Emma's house. Emma got the call at about eight o'clock that morning she was in her AP English class. She want into the hallway to answer. It was Mr. Jensen, he told her that Audrey had crashed her car and was in critical condition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just Emma talking to Audrey while she's in a coma that she might not make it out of alive

It was hard for Emma to see her like that. Audrey, sweet, bad-ass Audrey laying there silent. A clear tube was lazily taped to her face, it sickened Emma to think that something so flimsy, so temporary could be keeping the most important person in her life alive. She was cold, too cold. She had broken her left leg in the accident, so bad to the point where doctors were saying that she might not be able to run or jump without shattering it again. Nobody was completely sure how or why the crash happened, but, Emma thought that it was her fault. She would think to herself _Why didn't I just make her come with me?_ ****

Sometimes she would just break. On the second day in the Hospital with Audrey, Emma had asked Noah to come by and bring Audrey's laptop.  
"How you holding up?" Noah asked, startling Emma at first.  
"Oh, Noah it's just you." she said, sounding semi-relieved. Noah looked terrible, his once bright, hope-filled eyes were red and puffy; evidence of a long night of crying. He had the, thin, purple rectangle that was Audrey's computer.  
"uh, how is she?" He said nervously.  
"The Doctors are-uh they're saying that-that s-she might not wake up." She started crying. Not the 'pretty' crying that she had managed at each and every one of her friends' funerals. Not the kind of crying that would just pour down her face when she remembered Nina and Riley and Will and everybody else that they had lost. No, this was the dark kind of weeping that made you question the reason you want to be alive, the kind of weeping that made her want to be wherever her friends were, She didn't care if it was just black, numb abyss because anything would be better than this. Noah decided that it would be best if he left, seeing as nothing could help this pain except for Audrey, even though Audrey was also the cause of the pain. She immediately opened the laptop to see the picture of her, Audrey and Brooke on the first day of Emma returning to Lakewood after Piper's attacks. She then opened up the video gallery, longing to hear Audrey's voice again but she was greeted with nothing, no pictures, no videos, nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates will probably be about daily but you know stuff happens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness warning. This chapter is a little short.

* * *

It was the fourth day in the hospital with Audrey. Brooke and Stavo had come by right after Noah to find Emma weeping. She tried and failed to comfort her while Stavo was in the hall with flowers, Daffodils to be exact. They reminded Emma of the confession in the barn.

_"Why do you hate me? What did I do to you?" Emma was so angry wanting every answer even at Audrey's expense. She had so many questions._

_"You really wanna know, right now?" She screamed back, she already knew the answer. She was stalling for herself even though Noah's life was in danger._

_"Yes, I really want to know. Why did you hate me?"_ _Emma screamed even louder than before._

_"You broke my heart!"_

 

 

Then the memory ended. All the feelings she had for Audrey flooded back to her that day in the barn. And now Audrey, the love of her life, was lying in a hospital bed.

The next day Brooke and Noah came by.

"How you holding up?" Brooke said. She looked terrible, her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and puffy obviously from crying. Just then Noah stumbles in.

"Hey, uh, did you tell her?" Noah said, tears streaming down his face. Brooke gave him _that_ look but, when she saw he was crying she backed off.

"Tell me what?" Emma asked, worried. Any more bad news and she would just die.

"They're taking Audrey off of life support." Brooke said, instantly bursting into tears. "Tomorrow."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

"There's _nothing_ you can do." Emma Duval hated that word with every fiber of her being. Audrey's life was being taken from her without her knowledge and she was supposed to just sit there and watch.

"Can I have a minute, alone?" Emma asked tearfully.

"Of course. I'll be in the hallway with Noah if you need me." Brooke was compassionate. Even if she, herself, was broken. She put Emma and Audrey before her.

"I'm sorry. About Rachel, about Piper, about abandoning you. About being to afraid to tell you that." She hesitated. "I love you, Audrey Jensen. I have since the 8th grade. I was afraid of your reaction. If you didn't feel the same I wouldn't be able to go on without you at least as my friend. Then the video was leaked and I felt terrible for not realizing sooner. I'm sorry Audrey." For the rest of the day she just sat there and cried until she fell asleep.

"Sweetie, wake up." Maggie shook her daughter awake.

"Mom?" Emma said tiredly. "What are you doing here?"

"It's time." Maggie said tears slowly rolling down her face.

"Time for what?" Emma said, even though she already knew what it was time for. She wasn't ready to face the harsh reality that the love of her life was going to die.

"C'mon, don't make it harder for Mr. Jensen." Maggie said.

"I love her mom. More than just a friend. I'm not ready."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time.

Behind Maggie was Howard Jensen. Howard was a stern man but, when it came to his Daughter he couldn't bare the pain of seeing her like this; unable to move or even talk. Emma was a mess, she could barely breathe without Audrey, they were basically attached at the hip before the accident. And even after the accident Emma only left that ugly, uncomfortable green hospital chair to go to the bathroom. Behind Howard was a Doctor, Audrey's attending. The Doctor had walked over to the machine.  
"Are you ready?" The Doctor asked with a grim smile on his face.  
"Yes." She lied through her teeth. She took Audrey's cold, pale hand. Maggie left the room, unable to see the girl she watched grow up, die.  
The doctor reached over to the flimsy tube that was taped to Audrey's mouth and tugged on it. Emma can hear the loud thumps of the machine dying with Audrey.

Emma soon tried to take her hand out of Audrey's but her grasp tightened around Emma's left hand. Emma had passed it as just a reflex but then she heard a faint "Emma?" She turned her head to see Audrey sweet beautiful Audrey alive and breathing. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> There are going to be multiple chapters so be patient please. I'm plenty motivated just very busy. Please leave feedback in the comments. This is my first fic so be honest.


End file.
